Here Be Dragons
by StevieTheDragon
Summary: Tokoyami is on a rescue mission to save a teen held hostage. It seemed simple, right? Well, not really. The captive, having been robbed of his childhood, doesn't know very much about the outside world. Tokoyami has been tasked to help him relive that life, a task which may rediscover both themselves and their feelings.


_Quirks, they are common in today's society, bringing out the true colors of everyone who has one. Not all colors are bright though, as unfortunately, there are those who abuse their abilities for a variety of reasons, reasons which go beyond the normality of expected standards. These dull, dark colors, which do the unthinkable, are also known as Villains._

_But in response, this caused common colors to grow brighter, taking shape into the heroes we know tod-_

"No. No, this just doesn't work," a young, monotone voice murmured. The page he held in his dark grey claws was suddenly bathed in a bright emerald flame, reduced to an insignificant pile of ash upon the solid steel desk. Brushing aside the pile into a coated trash can, the young teenager sighed and leened back in his comfy, cushioned office chair. His dark green reptillian eyes observed the grey ceiling above, unblinking; English homework was not going well today for him.

Sliding back the chair and standing up, he looked towards a nearby mirror to observe his reflection. He was a 5'8" teenager, though he could be considered more than human as his eye catching quirk was obvious. His hair was a gentle chalk green, and his face was that of a dragons, though the muzzle was faurly small. His entire body was covered in dark grey scales. From the bottom of his neck, down his chest, belly, crotch, and to the tip of his tail were light green scales. He wore a grey jacket with a simple, white T-shirt underneath, and finally, a pair of blue shorts.

"I wonder if other people find homework this difficult" he murmured. He took a look around his windowless, metal room, hoping beyond hope that something new for him might be on his black bed, nightstand, or by the locked iron door. Unfortunately, there was still nothing.

That was okay, he thought, as there was always the possibility that he could get something tomorrow.

He walked over to the bed and laid down, tilting his head to look over at the so called 'camera corner'. He knew the camera watched him, but that's what it was supposed to do. Atleast, that's what he had been taught.

"Miss Camera," he muttered, looking towards the corner with his claws held together. He heard the familiar beep from the speaker, causing his heart to flutter.

"Yes?" a female voice responded, causing him to tense up slightly; speaking to the camera from time to time was unnerving.

"I'm having trouble with homework, I feel-" he stopped, trying to put the word into his mouth. It lurked on the edge of his tongue, but he didn't remember what it was.

"Stressed?" the voice finished for him, a slight tone of worry to it. He nodded slowly, sighing a little. Stress was a common feeling for him, despite his homework not always being that difficult. "Is there anything you would like that might help?" the voice asked.

"Outside." He murmured shyly, smiling as his imagination began to flow. Grassy fields, beautiful butterflies, and birds, oh how he longed to see birds. The feathered creatures were by far his favorite amongst the textbooks of animal science.

"You know we can't allow that-" the voice was suddenly cut off, a loud noise crackling through the speaker before all went silent

"We?" He had many unanswered questions about life and the world around him, but it seemed he never got answers.

The speaker remained silent for a worryingly long period of time and wasn't turning back on.

He swore he felt subtle vibrations in the ground, very tiny yet definitely there. His heart beat began to quicken. Getting out of bed, he brought the side of his head to the ground and listened. He could faintly hear the sounds of footsteps and loud, strange noises.

Slowly, he maneuvered himself under the bed and hid. This was what he had been taught to do if something weird ever happened, like something dangerous such as fighting. As he lay there, he remembered more conversations he had previously with the speaker.

* * *

"_Well if you want to be a hero then I've got a task for you. Yes, this task involves you going outside." The young dragons eyes widened, practically sparkling with excitement. "It involves the U.A high school. You know, the place that makes people into heroes? Well apparently, they don't actually train heroes. They train villains."_

_"Really?" the dragon said, surprised. He took in this information, a puzzled expression on his face. "But it's a school made to train young heroes, and it's open for the public. If anyone can sign up for it, then surely word would have slipped out about a sham like that." He gave the camera an odd look, a feeling of curiousity stirring inside of him. He had been kept here for years now, yet he hadn't the mental strength to leave this place. The constant fear of getting in trouble, of breaking the law, of making these people mad, it was what made him stay here like a dependent toddler._

_"Well believe me, it's true. Besides, you're a very special person. And doesn't a special person deserve to be in the heroic spotlight? If you take down that place, you'll save the day for everybody!" The voice said this with encouragement, yet he felt overwhelming concern. Wouldn't people get hurt, and wouldn't he get in trouble?_

* * *

His memories were short-lived, interrupted by the sound of shouting voices and distant footsteps. Terrified, he brought his knees to his chest to make himself as small as possible.

"The captive should be over here. Tokoyami, use your Dark Shadow to check for any traps or enemies, then have him tear open the front door," spoke a calm male voice.

"Of course, Dark Shadow!" Another male voice commanded.

"Yes sir," spoke a third male voice, this one being rather odd sounding.

Suddenly, a purple creature squeezed through a crack in the doorway, its yellow eyes gleaming in the dimly lit room. It scanned the area, floating around to analyze different parts of the room. When it stopped by the bed and peaked under, its yellow eyes widened with surprise.

He fearfully backed away further under the bed upon making eye contact with the creature, his pulse increasing and his breathing quickening.

"I found the captive!" The creature floated back towards the door, forcing it open with surprising strength. It pointed towards the bed with a claw and a large black cloak seemed to suddenly rush over to his hiding place.

Then, as the cloaked figure lowered itself to peak under the bed, the dragon saw the face of a beautiful bird.


End file.
